


Markiplier x Bi!Reader: Stay

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [20]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual, F/M, I needed to get it out okay, Markiplier - Freeform, ffffuck mejsjsjcjd, sorry - Freeform, stuff happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents are assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Bi!Reader: Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend came out to his parents and they're kicking him out. So Reader is him and Mark is me, and this is what I wish I could do. xoxo

This was bullshit. Really big fucking bullshit. Over something so small, too.  
"Get out," she told you. You left, pulling out your cellphone as tears ran down your face.  
"Hello?" came the deep voice of your best friend.  
"Hey, Mark," you answered, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, though it was difficult. "Can I come over, now? Please?"  
"Yeah, sure." You hung up as he was about to ask why.  
"Hey, what happened?" he asked as soon as you entered the door. You took a deep breath.  
"I'm moving," you said finally. His face look questioning.  
"To a new house? To your own place in LA?"  
"Washington. Spokane." Mark's face faltered, as did his voice.  
"What happened?" You closed your eyes tight.  
"I told my parents I was bisexual...and they're kicking me out. I don't have enough money for my own place, so I'm living with my aunt soon. I move Friday." Mark's face didn't frown. In fact, it looked as if it were seething with fury. Mark sighed and held up his hands, taking a step backwards.  
"Could you just... I'll be right back." He left and walked upstairs. You watched him do so, then waited. An angry scream came from upstairs, then a large crack. You rushed up the stairs to see Mark facing the wall and staring at a broken phone case.  
"Mark...," you said cautiously.  
"It's okay, it's just my phone case," he assured, though that's not why you were worried. Mark turned and hugged you tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm really fucking mad right now." You nodded as you met a few tears fall. He pulled back. "I'm going to talk to them."  
"No, Mark, you don't-"  
"You can't tell me not to do it. I'm going now, and you can come with me or not. Your choice." You watched him walk down the stairs now, and reluctantly followed.  
"Don't punch them, okay?" you warned Mark on the way to your parents' house.  
"I'm not making any promises," he replied. The rest of the ride was silent as Mark's hands tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. Maybe you should have driven.  
"Mark," your mother greeted, then spotted you, "and...(YN)."  
"Why are you kicking (YN) out?" Mark asked, getting straight to the point. Your mother looked down for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, Mark, but that would be no business of yours." Mark shook his head.  
"Should I just tell you, then?" Mark paused when she didn't respond. "You're moving (YN) because she's bisexual. Right? My question is why." Your mother was joined by your father.  
"What's going on here?" he asked curiously. "Oh, Mark. Nice to see you, but now isn't quite a good time."  
"Nothing is more hateful or more looked down upon than unaccepting parents," Mark said, ignoring your father's notion. Both your parents' faces fell.  
"It's immoral to be bisexual," your mother said sternly. "No woman should be attracted to another woman."  
"And you're kicking her out for that," Mark confirmed. Your mother took a step towards Mark.  
"She's moving to Washington, to her aunt, who is horribly homosexual. Immoralities should either stay hidden or be changed. We are not having it in this house." Mark's fist clenched, and you stepped a little forward to grab it and keep it from swinging at your mother's face.  
"Well, I'll have it in mine," Mark said after a few moments. "She's moving in with me, and staying here in LA." Your father's face was now twisted into a look of anger.  
"She is not staying in LA with that...disability!" he yelled  
"(YN), get your stuff," Mark told you, though when you went to enter your now former home, your parents refused to move. Mark gave them a look of absolute fury, which caused both you and Mark to walk inside and towards your now former room. You didn't have much to start with, but you'd take what you could. Clothes, electronics, and other items you didn't think you could leave behind. Three bags in all were filled after a mere twenty minutes.  
"Bye, mom, dad," you said as you passed them.  
"Not anymore," your mother said, crossing her arms and watching you shut the door. You stuffed the bags into the trunk of Mark's car and sat in the passenger's seat. It hit you in a wave what just happened in only a half hour.  
"Mark, you did more than you needed to," you said as he started the car seemingly calmer than when you arrived.  
"I did it because you're my best friend," Mark said, looking at his lap. "It's because I love you, and that you don't deserve it." You nodded.  
"I know, but I would be fine in Washington-"  
"No, you wouldn't. You told me how much you hated it before. And I'm not going to spend life without you here, because there couldn't be any point in getting up in the morning unless I got to see you or even talk to you." The car sped off the three miles back to Mark's, and now, your, home. "You can stay however long you want. I don't even care if you live there the rest of your life. If you want, I can help find you a house, or a better job to get more money."  
"Mark-"  
"I'm serious. I'll do anything at this point. Except leave you." You nodded.  
"Okay. Thanks." Mark nodded. Then he took a deep breath.  
"Man, we should lighten up a little, though," he said, trying to seem bubbly and happy. You chuckled for the first time all day. "I mean, this could be cool. Like a really long sleepover. Or a camping trip, but inside." You laughed a little louder.  
"First, you need a new phone case." Mark laughed at you.  
"That's true. Okay, case first, then home. Deal?" You nodded.  
"Deal."


End file.
